The Tales of Riha and Razor: The First Meeting and Mission
by WarriorsSoul
Summary: Riha the Hero of Time had stopped the plans of Towa and Mira, but can she tackle her greatest challenge, changing the heart and mind of her new partner Razor. Find out in the first Tale of Riha and Razor. Takes place after Xenoverse 1, but pre Xenoverse 2. Pairng can be seen as OCxOC if you wish.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z in anyway shape or form it is owned by Akira Toriyama.**

 **The Tales of Riha and Razor: The First Meeting and Mission**

The dark skin buu known as the Savior of Time to some or Riha to her friends woke up with a yawn and a great stretch. After getting into her outfit complete with her angle wings she left her loft in the newly made Toki Toki city to take to the sky with a smile. As she flew through the city her smile turned to a frown, as she remembered she would get a partner today and her former partner Trunks would be teaching the newly minted time patrollers. She wondered who her new partner would be. As she landed and entered the time patrol she got her answer as a member of the frieza race stood a few feet in front of her talking to the Supreme Kai of Time. The being in front of Riha was in Frieza's first form, was her height and had a metal coating enclosed around his body and had a blue scouter over his eyes. A moment later she discovered the visor was hiding green eyes as they turned to stare at her.

"Madam Kai it appears you have a visitor." His voice sounded regal.

The Supreme Kai turned around and with a wave and smile invited her over.

"Riha this is your partner Razor." The Supreme Kai of Time said

Razor bowed to Riha, "It is an honor to meet the Savoir of Time."

Riha blushed as the Supreme Kai of let out a small laugh as continued to speak, "As much as I like for you two to have more time to get to know each other but there is an urgent mission." The Kai pulled out a black scroll. "In this history Cell absorbed 17 and 16 and achieved his Perfect Form. We don't know what will happen if he absorbs 18. Your mission is to destroy Cell. Understood?" The Kai asked

Both time patrollers nodded and a moment later they were traveling through time and the next they floating in the air above a island. Riha's eyes widened as she saw the form of Perfect Cell stalking toward a frightened Krillen and 18. She flew toward the two and landed in front of them.

"Get going you two we can handle this." Riha said

The Android and Human looked at each other before both flew off.

Perfect Cell just gave a sigh, "You are only delaying we."

"We'll see about that you bug." Riha said as she got into a fighting stance

Perfect Cell just shook his head before putting his hand out and filling it with Kai "Fool"

Before his blasted could be completed he felt a hand grab the his hand and saw Razor in front of him, his right hand behind his back.

The first form look alike shook his head, "This is the power of an android? I am disappointed." Razor said his voice sad but mixed with a cold edge. Before bringing his right hand out from behind his and with a finger blasted the Perfect android full of holes. He then turned to Riha, "I assume you know a Ki blast to finish him off, if you wish for the honor. If not I can rid the world of this pest."

Riha stood there for a few moments staring at her new partner, so had of course fight Frizea before and even his brother Cooler at one point, but both of them had some emotions Granted said emotions were anger and frustration, but they had ever sounded so cold, so emotionless.

She shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, "Yeah I'll get rid of him." She quickly charged a Perfect Kamehameha and in a flash of blue energy the Android was blasted from existence.

After Cell was destroyed Razor turned back to Riha his hands behind his back, "What do we do next Ma'am?" He asked

Before Riha could answer two flashes of yellow appeared and landed in front of them. They were Vegeta and Trunks in there Super Saiyan forms.

Vegeta spoke "Which one of you is killed the Android?"

"I did, why does it matter for you Saiyan?" Razor asked

Vegeta smirked, "Well I was going to test my new strength on him, but it seems you will do just as well." The Saiyan prince said before rushing in for a punch which Razor dodged.

"You will have to do better than that Super Saiyan" Razor said above them as he flew higher into the sky and Vegeta followed.

As Trunks was getting ready to join his father Riha held him back.

"I think this something neither of us so join." She said as she and the half Saiyan watched the two battle above them in the sky.

While the term "battle" may be a bit much, considering it so far had consisted on Razor dodging Vegeta's punches. Finally it looked like the Saiyan was going to land a punch only for the fist to be caught by Razor's tail then throwing the Saiyan in a cliff.

As Vegeta laid in the stone Razor floated over to him his hands still behind his back.

"Is this all a Super Saiyan is capable of? Is that all the Prince of Saiyan's is capable of" He taunted

With a mighty yell Vegeta freed himself from the cliff side and continued charging his KI until his muscles bulked up. "I am not a mere Super Saiyan, I have ascended past that. I am now Super Vegeta! Now die FINAL FLASH!" The newly named Super Vegeta shouted

As the powerful yellow beam of energy came at him Razor simply frowned and put out one finger as a giant ball of dark KI grew out it engulfing the Final Flash.

"You need more training" Was Razor's reply as he let the Death Ball go and consume the form of Vegeta sending him into the water below.

"FATHER!" Trunks yelled flying past Riha and into the water to find Vegeta.

Riha flew up to her new partner, "Was that necessary?" She asked

Razor's cold green eyes bore into her dark red ones, "I simply wanted to see if he was arrogant as the history records indicated is this point in time. Was that wrong?"

Riha just shook her head "He is alive right?"

"He should be, he is quite a stubborn man. Plus that Death Ball was not fully powered." Razor said as Riha simply shook her head and soon the two again were traveling through time.

As they returned to the time chamber Riha walked out ignoring the Supreme Kai of Times words and headed toward her loft. She needed so time alone. A few hours later Riha had just gotten out of the bath and was ready to retire for the night when there was a quick, quiet knock on her door. Rolling her eyes Riha quickly throwing on a gi and a pair of pants before answering the door, only to see Razor at the door.

"Is this a bad time or may I come in?" He asked his voice still as regal as ever. Riha moved out of the door and let Razor enter her home. Upon entering the loft he asked if he could take a seat on a chair. The female buu gave a nod. "I am sorry for interrupting your evening, but the Supreme Kai of Time informed me how "unnerved" you were today during our mission, and if we are to be partners you must understand why I am this way." He took a deep breath. "The first thing you must understand is that even if I am one of Freiza's race I was treated the same as any race he or his family conquered. All of my kind were treated like slaves or at the best lowly foot solider never given a chance to increase our power or standing, the rule was that Frieza's family was the strongest so they ruled. When Goku killed him it was a day of celebration and when we heard that his father King Cold, and brother Cooler died as well. The celebration did not for many weeks, my people and so many others were free. The question was what to do with this new freedom? My people's answer was to start to a race wide feud to see who would rule. I have been training since I could walk, and killing not soon afterward. I have had to remain emotionless simply to survive." He froze as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. After a few moments Riha stopped the hug and Razor coughed trying to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. "Either way the Supreme Kai gave me the suggestion of opening up to you. I will leave you for the evening and see you tomorrow." Razor said as he got up from the chair headed toward the door.

"Have a goodnight Razor" Riha said

"You as well Riha." Razor said but as he got to the door frame he spoke again. "I must say I was disappointed that the angel's wings were simply for show since they suit you so well." With that the Frieza left his new partner slightly blushing, but with hope that they could work together as a team and wondering what tomorrow could hold.

 **That ends this one shot. I do plan for this to a become a series of one shots called The Tales of Riha and Razor if people want it to be that is. Please review with your comments and as always thank you for the support.**


End file.
